diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Wellenbrecher
''Die Wellenbrecher':'' Datei:Rogger!!.png 'An den Lord Admiral Tandred Prachtmeer :' Ich bedaure Euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir ein weiteres Schiff verloren haben. Doch kennen wir nun die Schuldigen und hoffen, sie so schnell wie möglich an den Galgen bringen zu können. Unter den erkannten Personen war ein Ork:thumb|left|Alter Steckbrief Der sogenante Seehammer ist uns vor 26 Jahren schon einmal begegnet und war Eurem Vater damals schon ein Dorn im Auge. Allerdings erledigte sich das Problem damals von selbst: Der junge 'Kapitain Seehammer hatte unter den Orcs den höchsten Matrosen und Schiffsverschleiß, der je dokumentiert wurde. Das sagen zumindest unsere Kul Tiras Marineagenten. Doch unterschätzt diese Kreatur nicht! Wie ich schon sagte, war er damals ein Problem, denn auch wenn er scheinbar kein Schiff länger als 2 Tage halten konnte, so war seine Quote, was das versenken unserer Schiffe anging, doch beachtlich. Neben dem offensichtlichen Kapitain dieser Mannschaft, sind uns noch zwei weitere Personen aufgefallen: Eine Orkenfrau, die auf den ersten Blick scheinbar harmlos erscheint, allerdings weinen sich fünf unserer kampferfahrensten Soldaten nun jede Nacht in den Schlaf und können das Wasser nicht mehr halten, nur weil sie ständig ihre Fratze vor Augen zu sehen meinen. Ich vermute Hexerei oder aber exorbitante Hässlichkeit . Zudem noch ein schrecklich fehlgeleitetes Tier, ein Zirkus-Schimpanse der auf den Namen Steve hört. Er ist einst vom Dunkelmondjahrmarkt geflohen und hinterließ ein schauderhaftes Bild der Ve'rwüstung und des exzessiven Gebrauches von fekalen Wurfgeschossen. Unsere einzige Chance, diese verfluchte Bande dingfest zu machen, ist es, sie in den Gewässern rund um Bilgewasserhafen zu stellen und in Asche zu verwandeln. Unser Mann in Bilgewasser hat uns Bildmaterial zukommen lassen gut zu erkennen ist ihr Schwerer Jagdkreuzer "Die Wellenbrecher"thumb|DieWellenbrecher Archivbild' Nun mein Lord, ich empfehle diese Personen steckbrieflich suchen zu lassen. ''Und unsere Schiffe stärker zu bewaffnen. Hochachtungsvoll : Fürst Garrion Sturmhasser, Admiral zur See Informationen Wer sind wir (IC): Wir sind eine der gefürchtetsten und zugleich chaotischsten Piratenbanden, die Azeroth je gesehen hat! Wir suchen Schätze, überfallen Schuldige nebst Unschuldigen, hauen Geschäftspartner übers Ohr und Wachen ins Gesicht! Was wollen wir (IC): Macht und Rum, zudem noch Reichtümer und eine gute portion maritimen Humors,was uns zum nächsten Punkt bringt: Wen wollen wir(IC): Machthungrige, versoffene, gierige und am besten tollkühne bis wahnsinnige Seeleute, die am Besten einer nützlichen Tätigkeit nachgehen (Segelmacher , Mechaniker , Schiffsbaumeister und kampferfahrene Matrosen). Wen wollen wir nicht(IC): Verweichlichte kleidertragende Waschweiber, die irgendwie mit der Horde sympathisieren, aber auf der anderen Seite doch lieber ihr eigenes Ding machen, Waffen doof finden, auf ihren Eintopf Zauberstaub streuen und die Ausrottung der azerothischen Warzenwale stoppen wollen! Mit anderen worten : Blutelfen !! (Ausnahmen werden nach eingehenden Prüfungen zugelassen oder in Fett gebacken und dem Proviant hinzugefügt) ((ooc: für alle die sich angegriffen fühlen. das ist nur Spaß, wir lieben euch Elfen. Nimmts nicht persönlich. Stellt euch einfach vor, das bisher geschriebene, kommt aus dem Munde des Orkenkapitäns)) Knochensäcke werden eingehend geprüft! Wer sind wir (OOC): Eine Gemeinschaft mit Rollenspielerfahrung, die versucht, die alte und fast in Vergessenheit geratene Seefahreromantik aus Warcraft II (Tides of Darkness) wieder ein wenig aufleben zu lassen. Dabei ist uns vorallem wichtig, eine gute Mischung aus Loretreue und einer kleinen portion Humor zu bieten. Trotzdem sollte man wissen, dass wir keine Kuschelmannschaft sind. Im Gegenteil: Wir wollen grausame Piraten darstellen, finster, durchtrieben, gemein und böse in all unserem Tun. Es wäre noch darauf hinzuweisen. dass wir eher eine Casual Gamer Gemeinschaft darstellen, weil wir *a) vollkommenes Verständnis für die hart arbeitenden (studierenden) Menschen unter uns zu denen wir selber zählen, haben. *b) wissen, dass es Wichtigeres gibt als WoW Was wollen wir (OOC): Die Aldor Gemeinschaft um eine Piraten-Themengilde bereichern. Dazu viel Spaß haben und loretreues, sowie ausgefallenes Rp ausspielen. Man muss hier allerdings klar sagen, dass wir ins Besondere auf Konflikt-Rp aus sind und gerade dafür passende Kontrahenten suchen . Handelspartner und Brüder im Geiste sind natürlich auch nie verkehrt. Wen wollen wir (OOC): Rollenspielerfahrene und loretreue Mitglieder, die sich selbst, ihren Charakter und alles andere nicht so ernst nehmen, zudem nicht jedem abgetrennten Arm oder ausgestochenen Auge hinterherjammern . Wir sind Piraten, bei uns geht es rau zu und wer damit nicht klarkommt, dass sein Charakter nicht mit Samtpfötchen angefasst wird , der sollte gleich selbst über die Planke springen. Wir legen viel Wert darauf, dass sich die Leute, die sich uns anschließen, Spaß haben und WoW sowie das RP genießen können. Gerne nehmen wir auch RP-Neulinge auf und Nein, man muss kein Seefahrts Buch gelesen haben um bei uns beitreten zu können. Wenn ihr wisst das ein Schiff auf Wasser fährt und das Backboard kein elektronisches Forum für Backrezepte ist, so ist dies doch schon mal ein Anfang. Wen wollen wir nicht!(OOC): Kuschelrp'ler, die außer Beziehungs-Rp nichts machen, Rowdies, die trotz gutem Rp schlechtes Ooc-Benehmen an den Tag legen, übermächtige Vampirdrachen mit Titanen als Vorfahren, einer Succubus als Schwester und einem semi-untoten Baby, das bei erster Gelegenheit weggesoffen wird/nach zwei Tagen auf der Welt ist und als zartes Elflein aus dem Bauch des Vaters/der von Schatten besessenen Paldinmutter krabbelt(ihr wisst, was wir meinen)...achja, und WoW-Süchtige Dauerraider, die in ihrer Gilde von früh bis spät bespaßt werden wollen. Wie findet man uns?(OOC): Überall in Azeroth, am Leichtesten jedoch entweder im Bilgewasserhafen (dort ankert die Wellenbrecher) oder in Ratschet; genauer genommen im geborstenen Kiel! (unsere Gildenkneipe) oder unter Wellenbrecher.forumfrei.net Struktur: Wir sind streng hierarchisch organisiert und haben einen ebenso strengen Führungsstil. Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach: Umso höher man im Rang steht, desto mehr Leute darf man piesacken. Dabei gibt es drei Ebenen: Die Brücke, die Crew und die Plankenratten. Innerhalb dieser Ebenen sind alle gleichgestellt. Nur die Aufgabenverteilung ist IC wie auch OOC eine andere. -Brücke- left|thumb|266px|Der Seehammer *Kapitän: Sally Ringelsocke *Ex-Kapitain: Kaanakaesh Seehammer (siehe Foto) *Navigatorin: Muirshaza (die Aufgaben des Navigators ist es Seekarten zu lesen und ebenso bei Bedarf selbige Anzufertigen. Er bestimmt mit Zuhilfenahme von komplexen Geräten die Position , die Geschwindigkeit und die Manövrierfähigkeit eines Schiffes. Seine besten Freunde sind meist der Sextant, der Kompass, das Senkblei, das Schiffschronometer, der Zirkel , das Windspiel, die Karte, der... mit anderen Worten unser Navigator ist ein Eierkopf und steht auf den Mist.) -Die Crew- *Erster Maat: -/- "Die Galgenschlinge" Tiefenschnitter (Die Aufgabe eines Ersten Maats bezieht sich darauf, die sicherheit an Deck und die ausführung von Befehlen, zu gewährleisten. Der Maat ist im eigendlichen sinne kein Offizier sondern stellt lediglich, das ranghöchste Mitglied der Matrosen dar. Zu seinen aufgaben gehört es auch etwaige Unruhen und Probleme unter der mannschafft zu schlichten oder an den Kapitän zu Deligieren) *Skipper: -/- (Der Skipper oder auch Schiffer ist im Prinzip der Führer eines Schiffes. Er übernimmt nicht selten das Ruder und hat das Kommando über die Segel, Takelage und den Motorraum des Schiffes. Seine Hauptaufgabe besteht an sich darin, das Schiff sicher an den Ort zu bringen, an dem es gewollt ist) *Smutje: [[Bakazhan|'Bakazhan' "Schlapphut" Säbelzahn]] (Die Aufgabe eines Smutje ist mit eines der kompliziertesten auf einem Schiff. Anderst als erwartet , ist er nicht einfach nur der simple Schiffskoch, nein, seine Aufgabe besteht viel mehr darin , die Moral und Laune der Mannschafft auf einem hohen Niveau zu halten und bei Bedarf seelischen und moralischen Beistand zu leisten. *Schiffsarzt: derzeit auf Ewigkeit unbesetzt (die Aufgabe des Schiffsarztes hingegen ist genau diejenige, welche man sich unter dem Namen denkt. Seine Aufgabe ist es, Wunden zu versorgen, Krankheiten zu heilen und Holzbeine an Beinstümpfe zu montieren. Zudem hat er eine spezielle Aufgabe, denn er muss beim Beschaffen von Proviant dafür sorgen das die Crew auch wirklich ausreichend mit Nahrung und anderem versorgt ist. Deshalb arbeiten Smutje, erster Maat, Schiffsarzt und Kapitän meist sehr eng zusammen. Aus aktuellem Anlass ist die Stelle des Schiffsarztes jedoch auf Ewigkeit unbesetzt. Unsere letzten 4 Schiffsärzte sind auf unerklärliche Art und Weise "verschwunden", die Stelle ist also verflucht.) *Kanonier: Bob die Bombe (die Aufgabe eines Chefkanoniers oder Waffenoffizieres ist es die Einsatzbereitschaft der Bordwaffen zu gewährleisten. So ist es an ihm, dafür zu sorgen, das die Kanonen geputzt werden, sie ausreichend gepflegt und repariert werden. Er kümmert sich auch um die Beschaffung und Lagerung der Waffen und Munition. Seine Aufgabe ist es darüber hinaus einen Teil der Besatzung auf Kanonengefechte auszubilden und im Fall der Fälle zu befehligen) *Äffchen: Phineas *Deckoffizier: Tamour Rotfaust (der Deckmaat oder Deckoffizier ist im gröbsten Sinne so etwas wie der wichtigste Helfer an Deck. Zu seinen Aufgaben gehört es immer und überall zur Stelle zu sein. In der Regel wird diese Tätigkeit von sehr erfahrenen Matrosen ausgeübt und stellt zugleich die rangniedere Version des Ersten Maates dar.) -Plankenratten- *Piraten: -werden nicht genannt- *Informanten: -Landratten- *Zwielichtige Bekannte: Der Erhalter?!? *Gesucht: *Handelspartner: Diplomatisches: Wir bieten an: *Alkohol, Rauschkräuter, Schmuggelware, Sklaven und exotische Tiere *Söldner- und Attentätertätigkeiten *Interessantes Konflikt-Rp *Netten Kontakt und Hilfe bei Rp-Fragen *Das unglaubliche Vergnügen, Kontakt mit Piraten zu haben Wir suchen: *Willige Opfer/Gegner *Handelspartner (vorzugsweise Tavernen) *Gold, Rum und Weiber! YARRR! Wellenbrecher, Die